I'll Always know what you did Last Summer
by horrormaster645
Summary: 13 years ago one accident that was kept secret started it all now a new generation is about to meet a ghost from the past someone is re-inventing the game,someone is re-writing the rules,someone is re-creating the terror new master of suspense and terror
1. the legend

I'll always know what you did last summer

Nighttime lake house in Michigan

Nancy-hey did you hear about that movie there making?

Susan-what movie?

Nancy-it's called the hook. It's based on the murders that happened in this town only on July 4th.

Susan-ok so?

Nancy-are you serious! They say the 4th of July is cursed in this town.

Susan-I think that's just bullshit.

Nancy-ok, ok but this chick named Martha baker wrote this book about the murders now they're turning it into a movie.

Susan-witch I'm not going to see when it comes out.

The phone ring, ring

Nancy gets a text saying "hello."

Nancy replies "hi who's this?"

The man replies "someone who will always know what happened that summer."

Nancy-ha-ha oh my god.

Susan-what?

Nancy-its mike acting like the fisherman guy.

Susan-he's retarded.

Nancy-I know.

Susan walks up stairs

Susan-I'll be right back.

Nancy replies "ha-ha mike you actually had me fooled lol."

The man replies "whose mike?"

He then sends a picture of Susan walking down the hall up stairs

Nancy then runs upstairs when she's in the middle of the stairs she gets another text

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Nancy."

Nancy-what the fuck?

She continues to go upstairs

Nancy-Susan, Susan?

She gets another text saying "Susan isn't with us anymore"

She walks into Susan's room to find the fisherman sticking his hook into Susan's throat after stabbing her several times.

Nancy-oh my god! Aaahhhhh!

The fisherman turns to see her he takes out his hook and walks towards Nancy raising his hook.

She runs down the hall.

Tell me what you think so far!


	2. he's backish

I'll always know what you did last summer

Nighttime lake house in Michigan

Nancy-hey did you hear about that movie there making?

Susan-what movie?

Nancy-it's called the hook. It's based on the murders that happened in this town Southport back in 1997 only on July 4th.

Susan-ok so?

Nancy-are you serious! They say the 4th of July is cursed in that town. Let's go see it!

Susan-I think that's just bullshit.

Nancy-ok, ok but this chick named Martha baker wrote this book about the murders now they're turning it into a movie.

Susan-witch I'm not going to see when it comes out.

The phone ring, ring

Nancy gets a text saying "hello."

Nancy replies "hi who's this?"

The man replies "someone who will knows what happened that summer."

Nancy-ha-ha oh my god.

Susan-what?

Nancy-its mike acting like the fisherman.

Susan-he's retarded.

Nancy-I know.

Susan walks up stairs

Susan-I'll be right back.

Nancy replies "ha-ha mike you actually had me fooled lol."

The man replies "whose mike?"

He then sends a picture of Susan walking down the hall up stairs

Nancy then looks upstairs when she's in the middle of the stairs she gets another text

"I wouldn't go upstairs if I were you Nancy."

Nancy-what the fuck?

She goes upstairs

Nancy-"Susan, Susan?"

She gets another text saying "Susan isn't with us anymore"

She walks into Susan's room to find the fisherman sticking his hook into Susan after stabbing her several times.

Nancy-"Aaahhhhh!"

The fisherman turns to see her he takes out his hook and walks towards Nancy raising his hook.

She runs down the hall.

Back downstairs and grabs a fire poker by the fire place the fisherman isn't coming down stairs so Nancy runs in the kitchen to hide

She grabs her phone and dials 911 as the phone ring the fisherman then tackles Nancy over the counter they both fall over it the killer quickly grabs Nancy's hair and drags her outside he gets on top of her covers her mouth raises his hook and plunges it into Nancy's chest

Her eyes widen in fear and shock as her heart slowly stops beating she closes her eyes and her head drops the fisherman takes out his hook and leaves. The police show up five minutes later to find both girls dead along with writing on the walls in blood saying "I'll Always Know."

The next morning Julie is walking her dog back to her house

Julie-"come on Rufus."

They both walk in the house she locks all the doors as ray comes out of the bathroom

Ray-"hey beautiful, hey Rufus, hi boy!"

Julie-"hey sweetie."

They kiss the phone rings Julie answers

Julie-"hello?"

Karla-"hey Julie I'm going to the movies tonight you want to come?"

Julie-"what movie are you going to see?"

Karla-"umm yeah it that movie the hook."


	3. The Hook

The next morning Julie is walking her dog back to her house

Julie-"come on Rufus."

They both walk in the house she locks all the doors as ray comes out of the bathroom

Ray-"hey beautiful, hey Rufus, hi boy!"

Julie-"hey sweetie."

They kiss the phone rings Julie answers

Julie-"hello?"

Karla-"hey Julie I'm going to the movies tonight you want to come?"

Julie-"what movie are you going to see?"

Karla-"umm yeah it that movie the hook."

Julie-Karla? You're kidding me right?

Karla-No.

Julie-that movie is based on our life!

Karla-so?It's mostly about you and ray anyway.

Julie-were not going to see it.

Karla-yes you are.

Julie-no I'm not.

Karla-yes you are

Julie-Karla no I'm not!

Karla-what I say?

Julie-….alright fine ill go.

Karla-yes and bring ray.

Julie-ok?

Karla-I'm bringing my new boyfriend!

Julie-oh yeah, who's that?

Karla-His names Michael oh my god you'll love him Jules, he's a sweetheart!

Julie-I bet so when is it?

Karla-tonight.

Julie-are you kidding, what time?

Karla-midnight.

Julie-alright I'll call you later bye.

Karla-bye.

As Julie hangs up the phone she walks to her and rays room where he laying on the bed she cuddles with him

Ray-so how was your day?

Julie-aah same old, same old

Julie-I got this all from this teenager who got raped at her school.

Ray-what? That's crazy.

Julie-yeah and they got her pregnant, six teenagers drugged her at lunch and dragged her to the boys bathroom and raped her no even noticed until after one period and now she's pregnant.

Ray-that's crazy!

Julie-yea I talked to her for a few hours then another girl called about her abusive boyfriend and dad.

Ray-wow teens these day's

Julie-yeah, anyways how was your day?

Ray-it was good I guess I had to fire Willis today.

Julie-why?

Ray-he keeps coming in late and half the time he's drunk.

Julie-well it happens when you are still living with your parents.

Ray-true.

Julie-Karla invited us to see midnights screening of the hook the tickets are free.

Ray-really the hook ok.

Julie looks at the clock it just stroke 11:30pm

Ray-we should probably get ready.

Julie-yeah.  
They both get up Julie walks in the bathroom, ray walks to the drawer to grab a clean shirt Julie was washing her face and then started to change clothes as well

When they got ready it was about 11:40

As they get to the movie theater it was almost 12 they run inside and see Karla and her boyfriend Michael by theater room 13 they run inside as they see the audience with fake hooks on there's hand's Julie, ray and Karla all star at each other

The make there way to the seats as the title of the movie

The hook in red like blood as the movie plays Julie gets a text from a unknown number as she reads it, it says

"Hello Julie."

"The hook huh, why watch a movie based on your life?"

Julie stares at the screen as the message continues to come

"I know what you did that summer and the writer of the book the Southport murders, Martha Kingman is in the theater, and I can see you. Watch out."


End file.
